Falling Truths
by LightNeverFades
Summary: XFilesRoswell Crossover: Fox Mulder is going after one certain group of kids who are desperately trying to hide their secret from him. But while doing so, he is uncovering territory that should stay forgotten. Implied Slash: F
1. Prologue

**Falling Truths**

**A/N: **Ok so here's an introduction to my new Crossover story I conjured up when I was watching the X-Files DVD boxes I borrowed from a generous friend of mine! XD If you don't know what _Roswell _is, I suggest you have a search before you read on! (: Must warn you though, I've only seen up to Season Six at the moment, so if there are any characters that seem to have come back from the dead, please forgive me for that matter! (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _X-Files_ nor _Roswell!_

**Summary: **X-Files/Roswell Crossover: Fox Mulder is going after one certain group of kids who are desperately trying to hide their secret from him. But while doing so, he is uncovering territory that should be stayed forgotten. **Implied Slash: F/K**

**_Implied Slash_, only a tintsy bit. But if you are uncomfortable at these things, I suggest you move on to a different story! (:**

**. : Prologue : .**

_Roswell, New Mexico_

In the desert of New Mexico, in the middle of one certain road, one lonely man lay on the ground, barely alive. His breathing was rash, and his eyes were half open, staring into nothing but the sky, flickering every time he tried to move. His body was rigid from something that was starting to steal his breath away from him. Not one living soul came to rescue him as he continued to gasp in a painful spasm. _"Scully..."_ the man whispered under his breath before his spasm suddenly stopped and his whole body sagged beneath his dark suit.

The man was Agent Fox Mulder.

**A/N: **I know this is a really really short intro, so I apologize for this! (: I hope someone reviews and I shall update another chapter while I'm at it! X3


	2. Chapter One

**Falling Truths**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the _X-Files_ nor _Roswell!_

**Summary: **X-Files/Roswell Crossover: Fox Mulder is going after one certain group of kids who are desperately trying to hide their secret from him. But while doing so, he is uncovering territory that should be stayed forgotten. **Implied Slash: F/K**

**_Implied Slash_, only a tintsy bit. But if you are uncomfortable at these things, I suggest you move on to a different story! (:**

**. : Chapter One : .**

48 Hours Earlier...

"Scully, I need you to cover for me."

"Mulder, where are you going?" Agent Dana Scully spoke with a slight raise of her eyebrows as she stared at Agent Fox Mulder, who gave her a smile, somehow hiding the knowing sigh beneath his lips. He pulled his coat off his wheeling chair and started to wear it over his shoulder, grabbing a few papers in his grasp.

"I'm going to go meet a few strange people..." he replied as he tossed those papers into Scully's hand, heading deeper into his office to find his things. Scully looked down at the files and then rolled her eyes. "You're going to go after a few kids? Mulder, we already have a case we should be doing!"

Mulder looked back at her, "Those kids aren't_ just_ kids. There's something strange about them, and I'm willing to go find out what."

Scully sighed as she passed the files back to Mulder. "What about the case then?"

"I think you can handle without me. If you have any problems, I'll talk to you over the phone, alright? I'll see you soon!" Mulder spoke and then rushed out of his office hurriedly, leaving Agent Scully standing in Mulder's office with a thin smile on her lips.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

_Roswell, New Mexico_

Mulder got off the car and thanked the taxi driver by giving him the drive money. The car sped off soon after he got his suitcase into his hands as the Agent stared at town with a sigh that sounded a bit like a regret. He continued towards the town as he looked down at his piece of paper. _Hotel... Hotel... _Mulder repeated in his head as if he didn't have anything else to say as he walked up into the hotel. After getting his key to his room, he put the suitcase onto the ground, and threw himself on the bed, a look of exhaustion on his face. He was having a rather bad headache from his jet lag and now that he _had_ come to his destination, he regretted. _Maybe I should have listened to what Scully had to say... _he muttered inside his mind as he got up, rubbing his forehead.

"I guess I'll start from asking the names of these kids," Mulder spoke softly under his breath as he slipped his key and wallet into his pocket, along with a scribbled paper of names.

**x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x X x**

There was a soft jingle of bells as Mulder opened the door to a certain cafe by the name of 'Crashdown'. The townspeople stared at him with slightly curious expressions, possibly from his black government looking clothes as Mulder sat on one of the tables, with a uncomfortable look in his eyes. _Might as well get something to eat, _he thought to himself as he pulled the menu into his hands, his eyes scanning the page. As he did so, a girl dressed in an alien apron and silver bug ears came to his table with a pad in hand. Mulder gave her a quick smile. "So, what would you like? We have a few specials today," the girl pointed to one of the photos in the menu, "What would it be?"

"Just coffee would be good, thanks," Mulder spoke and the girl checked something on her pad before she left. Mulder's eyes scanned rather observantly around the Cafe. If he wasn't mistaken, one teenager he was finding was living here, right upstairs of the Cafe. He hoped from there he'll find some connection to the mysteries of these certain kids. He had gotten these files from an unknown source that was one day slipped down his Office door. The strange circumstances of the incident with the girl he was finding was clearly simply... odd. In the report it told that the girl had spilled ketchup on herself, but blood was found on her apron when the Police Department searched through them. He supposed he'll get some sort of lead to what was behind her lie, and what she was hiding.

And the other files, there were three more specific files of teenage boys and girls, one of the two were related._ Evans, was it?_ Mulder thought curiously as the girl with the alien apron came back with his coffee, wearing an expression Mulder couldn't see through. His eyes narrowed slightly as he watched her back walk away.

Mulder looked thoughtfully at his coffee before he took a sip, smelling the scent as the cup tipped carefully near his nose and the liquid spilled down his throat. Something in his gut was telling him that girl knew something as he continued to stare at her. She was a curly haired slight blond-brown girl, aged around 16-18, tall and with a smile that made other smile it seemed. _It might be a good try to ask her..._ Mulder thought and quickly finishing his coffee, he got up, tossing a tip on the table as he walked up to where the girl was talking to the 'cook', or rather a young man. The young man looked at him with a slight narrow of his eyes. The girl also looked around to face Mulder.

"Hi, I'm Agent Mulder from the FBI, I'd like to ask you a few questions," Mulder spoke as he always did, formal and simply. As if those words seemed to give shivers to many of the people in the Cafe, they froze. The visitors in Roswell looked at him, almost hungrily, expecting Mulder to spill secrets of the Government. The girl had froze what she was doing, and she glanced quickly at the young man, who looked quite rigid as well.

"Am I in trouble?" The girl finally managed to say as she looked directly into Mulder's eyes. Mulder shook his head, trying to smile comfortingly. The girl gave a soft sigh of relief and then looked back at the Agent again. "What can I do for you, Mr... Mulder?"

"I was wondering if you know someone by the name of Liz Parker?" Mulder inquired, raising his eyebrows slightly. The girl gave a silent shudder that Mulder caught immediately. _What was she so afraid of?_ Mulder wondered as he saw the girl nod. Mulder's smile widened at this answer. "Do you know where I can find her, Ms. ...?"

"DeLuca," the girl responded and Mulder nodded. "Right... Ms. DeLuca. It would be greatly appreciated."

The girl opened her lips for a moment, and then looking uneasily at him, answered, "Her father owns this Cafe. She lives right upstairs."

Mulder grinned wider inside his mind. So he wasn't lied on, after all. Whoever slipped the files under his Office door wanted him to find something. He could only hope that it was not some Wild Goose Chase. Mulder nodded and thanked the 'Ms. DeLuca', leaving the Cafe with a satisfied look on his face. Ms. DeLuca exchanged looks with the young man, who wore a disgruntled expression. He motioned for her to come into the Kitchen, and the young girl did so, sliding through the doors and meeting the young man face to face. "You shouldn't have said too much, Maria."

Maria's lips curled into a frown. "What was I supposed to do, lie? Anyhow, you saw the man. He seemed to see through everything I said and did. I wasn't going to risk it, not when there's a whole lot of people who _knows _us, watching me. If you didn't want me to say things, then you should have did something too!"

The young man growled irritably at Maria, and then both beamed at each other. "What do you think he wants?" Maria asked finally, this time looking worried. "What all those men want. To catch us, and 'expose' the _truth_. If he starts to know too much, we'll have to do something about it." Maria nodded uncertainly as the young man hugged her.

"Everything's gonna be alright. I won't let him near you for long."

**A/N: **Like? No Like? Please review! It would be greatly appreciated! XD -rains cookies-


End file.
